


it's the most wonderful time of the year [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Holidays, Pretty things, Romance, The Beta Branch Big Bang, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5070583">it's the most wonderful time of the year</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/finaljoy">finaljoy</a>, for the Beta Branch Big Bang 2015 (B^4). </p><p>Fic summary: "Lying to her family about having a boyfriend seemed like a good idea to Felicity at the time. Hiring an escort to fake being her boyfriend seemed like less of a good idea, but Oliver was a reasonable fit and she didn't have time to think of anything else, so with an escort she went. Besides, it would only be for Thanksgiving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the most wonderful time of the year [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finaljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finaljoy/gifts).



_Desktop_

 

_FF.net Cover_

 

_AO3 Banner_


End file.
